The Break Up
by TheOneAndOnly123
Summary: "Forever, Loke!" Gray shouted, shaking the celestial spirit by the shoulders. "That's what you said to me. Forever. That no matter what anyone else may think…we'd be together forever." Loke sighed, disturbed at how bad this break up is going. "I know what I said. We can still be together forever, just not together romantically."


**A/N: Hey there! This is a one-shot for Gray X Loke. To be honest, I don't know where this came from. I am usually a Gruvia shipper, but another fanfic inspired me to do a Gray X Loke. I think it's a cute pairing, but Gruvia all the way! This is my first Fanfiction on this account. (I have another account that I share with my sister called **_**dbzqueens**_**-Check it out!) I hope you enjoy my story! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the genius Hiro Mashima.**

THE BREAK UP

Gray sat down in the peaceful park next to his secret boyfriend of one year and six months, Loke. "Hey I got your message, what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

Loke turned to Gray nervously. "Uhh, well, I…"

"You what? Is this about another anniversary? Dude, I told you, we don't need to celebrate on every single one."

Loke shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "No, it's not about that. It's about…us."

Gray stiffened, he didn't like where this was going. "What about us? I love you, you love me."

Loke cringed at the word _love_. "Gray, you're amazing, absolutely _amazing_. Your looks, your personality, _your body_…" Gray blushed as Loke continued. "It's all amazing, but I just don't feel the same way towards you as I did a year and a half ago. Gray, I love you, but only as a friend."

Speechless. Gray was speechless. The one he loved had just dumped him on one of their monthly anniversaries. "I-I can't believe this."

"Gray, babe, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. And Kami knows I had no intention of doing this on our anniversary. I just…I just couldn't continue on." By this time, Loke had removed his frequently worn sunglasses to look directly into Gray's eyes.

Gray groaned, turning away from his now ex-boyfriend. "I should have seen this coming. I decided to get together with the all time play-boy and hoped that maybe, _just maybe_, that I was different than all of those girls that you've dated. But nope! I'm just the same!"

"Gray, you know that isn't true. All of those girls I've dated only went out with me for only a week tops!"

"I know, but they barely knew you. I've known you for _years_! We went out for over a year and then you toss me aside like another one of your toys that you lost interest in!"

Loke stood up, angered. "Gray, this is as hard as it is for me as it is for you!"

Standing up as well, the ice mage countered. "Apparently not since you chose to dump me in the beginning!"

"Look, I tried to do this as sensitive as possible! I tried not to hurt you!"

"Forever, Loke!" Gray shouted, shaking the celestial spirit by the shoulders. "That's what you said to me. _Forever_. That no matter what anyone else may think…we'd be together _forever_." At this time, a few tears have made their way out of Gray's eyes. He currently still has all of his clothes on, for he is too distracted to strip.

Loke sighed, disturbed at how bad this break up is going. "I know what I said. We can still be together forever, just not together romantically."

Gray slowly let go of Loke's shoulders. "I-I got to go. I have a job with Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Charle, and Wendy." The exhibitionist lied, turning away and walked in the direction of Lucy's house.

He stopped once he felt a hand on his arm. "Let me walk you there."

Gray pulled away. "I think it's best if you didn't." And with that Gray left Loke, hoping the orange haired man did not see the tears pouring out of his eyes.

Hearing the ring of Lucy's door bell, Natsu, who decided to crash at Lucy's house the night before while Happy stayed with Wendy and Charle, ran to answer the door. "I got it!" He unlocked the many locks that Lucy had recently installed in hopes of keeping him out. When he opened the door, he gasped at what he saw. On the other side of the door was Gray with tears streaming down his face.

Seeing Natsu, Gray turned around for the dragon slayer wouldn't see his condition. "Shit, what are you doing here?"

"I slept here. Gray what happened?" With still no answer after waiting a while, Natsu moved out of the way of the door. "Come on in."

They both entered the blonde's house and sat on the couch. Lucy, from the bathroom doing her hair, shouted, "Natsu, who was at the door?"

Natsu looked at the sobbing Gray who sat at the other end of the couch. "Ummm, Luce, I think you should come out here."

After hearing some shuffling around, the two boys saw Lucy emerge from the bathroom. "What is it—oh my gosh." The celestial spirit mage ran to Gray. He instantly wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "Natsu, what did you do!?"

"I didn't do anything! He just came like that!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Gray, this isn't like you, what happened?" While crying, Gray attempted to explain what happed, but Lucy and Natsu only received inaudible mumbles. "Shhh, just tell me later." Lucy said as she rubbed circles on her friend's back.

After fifteen minutes of tears, Fullbuster finally calmed down. Gray looked at Natsu was sitting awkwardly on the couch. It must be uncomfortable to watch your girlfriend comfort another guy. He didn't really expect the dragon slayer being here.

"Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Lucy asked quietly.

Gray pulled out of her embrace and nodded. "I-I was dumped."

Being confused, Natsu questioned Gray. "You were dating someone?"

"Yeah, for a year and six months."

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone about her?" Lucy asked.

Gray chuckled. "Because it wasn't a 'her'."

Natsu and Lucy exchanged looks. Natsu cleared his throat. "So…you're gay?"

"No, I'm bi." Gray said, sending a glare to Natsu.

Stopping the fight that was bound to come, Lucy began to speak. "Did he just break up with you or did he leave you without saying anything?"

"He broke up with me. He said he doesn't feel the same way as he did a year and a half ago."

Natsu stood up, angered. He and Gray may not seem like best friends but the two are pretty close. Gray is nakama, and no one makes his nakama cry. "Who is this dude? I'll kick his ass!"

"Sit down, Flame Brain. As much as I wish you could, you can't beat him up."

"And why the hell not!?" Natsu yelled, slightly mad at the name Gray called him.

Lucy sighed at her boyfriend's irrationality. "Because Gray still obviously has feelings for this guy!"

"Yeah that and…" Gray took a deep breath. "it was Loke."

Slowly, Natsu sat down. "Oh."

Lucy had a blank expression on her face. She and Natsu had gotten together only two weeks ago. But before that, about three months ago, she and Loke had a _small_ thing for about a week and a half. Lucy had no idea that he and Gray were dating.

Lucy put her head in her hands. "I can't believe this."

Gray chuckled. "That's what I said."

"Ummm, I'll be right back." Lucy said as she stood up and ran to her bedroom. She grabbed her keys and pulled out Loke's. She opened the gate and Loke appeared. Once she had him in sight she ran up to him and slapped him.

"Ow, Lucy what was that for!?"

"You pig!"

"What? What happened? What did I do wrong?"

Lucy put her hands on her hips. She was pretty sure Natsu can most likely hear every word they are saying due to his enhanced hearing, but right now she doesn't care. "I can't believe you would go behind Gray's back and get involved with me!"

Loke's eyes widened. "Shit, Lucy it's not what it looks like—"

"Then what is it? To me it looks like you cheated on him and me."

Loke gulped. "Okay so maybe it is what it looks like, but Lucy—"

"By that time you two would have been dating for still over a year! And you cheat on him! You cheat on him with one of his best friends! Yes, I'm upset at the fact that you dumped him, but I'm pissed off that you cheated on him! I don't even know if you did it that one time or multiple times! You know what happened after you broke up with him? He came to my house _sobbing_. Just because you broke up with him he was a wreck. What do you think would happen once he finds out that you cheated on him?"

"Lucy don't! Please, _please_ don't tell him!"

The blonde mage huffed. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because…because..I don't like seeing him hurt. I still want to be friends with him after this whole thing is over." Loke sat down on Lucy's bed.

"Loke, we had sex. Gray deserves to know."

Loke groaned. "I didn't do it with anyone else; I didn't cheat on him with anyone else. It was only that one time. I just…needed a girl."

"Is that why you broke up with him? Because you wanted a _girl_?"

Loke sighed. "Yeah, it makes sense in my head."

"Loke, before I started to date Natsu, I told him about…us. Now it's your turn to tell Gray. And trust me, I think the "let's stay friends after this break up" ship had sailed a while ago."

Once again, Loke sighed at what he knows he has to do. "Okay. I'll do it." Lucy sent a soft smile to the orange haired boy. They both exited Lucy's room and entered the living room. Once Gray saw Loke, he instantly stood up and walked towards the door. "Gray, wait!" Loke said as Natsu stopped Gray. "I-I need to tell you something."

Gray pulled away from Natsu. "What?"

"I think you should sit down." Lucy said, nervously.

Confused, Gray made his way back to the couch while the others followed him. Lucy and Natsu sat on either side of him while Loke stood in front of him. "What is it? This can't possibly be worse than you dumping me."

Loke rubbed his neck in discomfort. "Well…a couple of months ago…uh, I sort of had a thing going with Lucy…and we, eventually, had sex. I'm so sorry for never telling you."

Silence.

Complete and utter silence. Gray took a deep breath. "So you cheated on me…with Lucy?"

"Yeah…"

"For how long?"

"Only for a week…and a half." Loke sent a quick wink to Lucy while Gray wasn't looking.

Unfortunately for Loke, Natsu was. "Do you really wanna go there?"

"Uhh, it was just an eye spasm. It's common for spirits…hehehe." Loke quickly directed his attention to Gray once again. The raven haired ice mage looked relatively okay. There were no tears, no anger, there was nothing. "Gray, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Shocked, everyone said in unison, "Really?"

"Yep. I'm okay."

Lucy was puzzled. "No offense, but we thought you'd be kind of upset."

"Well, yeah I'm hurt that you did that, Loke. But it makes me feel good that you came out and admitted it instead of keeping it a secret for the rest of my life."

Loke reached out his hand to Gray. "Can we still be friends, bro?"

Gray sighed. "It'll take a while to go back to normal, but yeah, sure." Gray took the spirit's hand and shook it with a smile.


End file.
